Legado Merodeador
by AliceMarie08
Summary: AU quedara Hogwarts en pie con los merodeadores junior


**_Todo los derechos y ciertos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling._**

 **Legado merodeador**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Orion Black se despierta sobresaltado al escuchar un llanto proveniente de la habitación de al lado. Orion un chico de 11 años recién cumplidos, cabello negro y ojos grises se levanta para ver el origen del revuelo.

Al caminar por el pasillo ingresa en la habitación y ve a una bebe llorando, al girarse se encuentra inmediatamente con su hermana melliza Lyra.

\- Otra niña? – pregunta Orion

\- - Si, al parecer su madre la dejo abandonada al nacer.

Orion acostumbrado a la llegada de nuevos huéspedes o residentes en el orfanato St. Marie decide ir a recoger a la bebe para tratar de calmarla sin mucho éxito. Su hermana lo mira graciosa ya que aunque su hermano no tiene mucho tacto con los niños, es así que decide ir en su ayuda.

\- A ver quítate que con tu cara estas asustándola – le dijo con una sonrisa Lyra. Amaba a su hermano más que a nada en el mundo ya que era el único familiar vivo que conocía. Por lo que habían aprendido en su estancia en el orfanato, su madre los había dejado por protección con la convicción de regresar a buscarlos pero eso nunca sucedió. Lo único que les habia quedado de sus padres eran unos brazaletes con sus nombres enmarcados " _Lyra Cassiopella Black"_ y " _Orion Aries Black"_ con la inscripción en inglés – " _El amor supera todas las adversidades MMK-SB"_ siglas que suponen que deben pertenecer a los nombres sus padres.

Al lograr calmar a la bebe Lyra se da vuelta sobresaltada al percibir que no se encontraban solos en la habitación, la Hermana Clara del convento el cual se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras del Orfanato les dice:

\- - Chicos, la directora dice que bajen que tienen visita.

Orion se gira para ver mi cara que al igual que el se encontraba confundida, era la primera vez en los once años que se encontraban allí que alguien venia a visitarlos. Salieron despacio al despacho de la directora, tocaron la puerta y escucharon un breve "entren", y ingresaron en la habitación. Allí se encontraba la directoray sentada en una esquina, una mujer de mediana edad con aspecto muy severo que al verlos los miro sorprendida.

\- - Bueno aquí están ellos, los dejo para que puedan disponer de una agradable charla.

Y con ello la directora se retiró del despacho, dejándolos solos con aquella extraña mujer. Después de un largo silencio. La señora deja su taza de té en el escritorio y se dirige a ambos.

\- - Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estos aquí para ofrecerles un lugar en la prestigiosa institución, pero antes acá están sus cartas.

Y así procedió a darnos un sobre a cada uno:

 ** _. Black_**

 ** _Habitación 04/08_**

 ** _Orfanato St. Marie_**

 ** _London_**

Leyeron su carta y se miraron incredulos como si no pudieran dar credito a lo que estaban leyendo, hasta que Orion dijo:

\- - Buenoooo… muy gracioso todo esto pero la magia no existe.- Mientras que Lyra a su lado reprimia una carcajada.

McGonagall los miro por un instante y respondio: -Le puedo asegurar señor Black que estoy no es ninguna broma, la magia existe y si no me creen les pregunto no le han sucedido acontecimientos inexplicables cuando se encuentran molestos o felices.

Nos miramos por un momento y SI que habían sido testigos de acontecimientos extraños, como la vez que en la primaria unos chicos estaban haciendo bromas sobre como ellos no tenían padres, y como los vidrios habían estallado en mil pedazos;o la vez que estaban contando historias de terror y tenían miedo a la oscuridad y a dormirse cuando de repente una extraña luz iluminaba la habitación.

La mujer se diriguio a ellos:

\- - Sus padres también asistieron a Hogwarts, allí es donde aprendieron todo lo que sabían. Sus nombres están desde el momento en que nacieron.

Lyra me miro e inmediatamente entendí que ella quería ir y conocer más sobre nuestros padres y Hogwarts, solo había un único problema que comprendí de inmediato.

\- - Humm… profesora, vera nosotros no tenemos dinero para pagar nuestros gastos- dijo Lyra.

\- - De eso usted no se preocupe señorita Black, los magos poseemos un banco llamado Gringots, y tampoco creerá que sus padres no le hayan dejado nada. Hoy nos ocuparemos de comprar todos sus útiles escolares, estoy aquí para acompañarlos personalmente como todo estudiante que es proveniente del mundo muggle.

\- - Ehh… que es muggle- dije

\- - Es el nombre al que se lo denomina a todos las personas no mágicas. Bueno si están listos podemos ir saliendo.

Nos apresuramos a calzar y vestirnos con lo primero que encontramos, ambos estábamos emocionados por las posibilidades que nos abrían ante nosotros.

La profesora nos esperaba en el recibidor, abrió la puerta y nos dijo:

\- - Iremos al Callejon Diagon donde compraremos todos, para ello les pido que se sujeten ambos de mis brazos, ya que nos apareceremos. Es uno de los medios de transporte que utilizamos los magos- nos respondio al ver que abríamos nuestras bocas para preguntar.

Le sonreímos y nos agarramos de sus brazos para sentir rápidamente un tirón que parecían ser tragados por un gran tubo.

\- - Definitivamente no es mi medio de transporte preferido- dijo Orion que se sujetaba el estomago y con la cara algo verde.

\- - Esto sucede las primeras veces hasta que uno se acostumbra- dijo la profesora.

Avanzamos por una taberna hasta encontrarnos con una pared de ladrillos donde la profesora con un palito que saco de su túnica comenzó a tocar los ladrillos que dieron paso a la mejor vista que se pudieran haber imaginado.

\- - Bienvenidos al Callejon Diagon

Era impresionante la imagen que teníamos ante nosotros, era como estar dentro del cuento Alicia en el país de las maravillas, la única diferencia era que todo esto era real. Con las cabezas girándonos hacia todos lados tratando de registrar todo en nuestras memorias no dirigimos hacia por la calle hasta un edificio al que suponíamos era Gringots.

\- - Les advierto el banco esta dirigido por duendes sean respetuosos y siempre mirenlos a los ojos.

Avanzamos hasta el mostrador por el cual se asomo un duende de aspecto muy raro:

\- - Si?

\- - Estamos aquí para ingresar al baúl escolar de los Black

\- - Y tienen su llave?

\- - No

\- - Entonces tendrán que hacer una prueba de sangre para certificar que son quienes dicen ser – respondio con una sonrisa siniestra- Por aquí. Nos dirigio por una sala hasta un despacho. – Necesitaremos un poco de su sangre, unas 7 gotas en el pergamino por favor- al instante saco una daga y procedio a realizar la prueba.

Nos asomamos al ver que en el pergamino comenzaban a formarse unas letras:

 ** _"Lyra Cassiopella Black"_** **y "** ** _Orion Aries Black"_**

 ** _Herederos:_** Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

 ** _Padre:_** Sirius Orion Black

 ** _Madre:_** Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon

\- - Todo en orden, baúl 708. Un duende los acompañara. Brazel!

Nos dirigimos hacia unos carritos que nos llevaban hacia el centro de la tierra, giraban y daban vueltas hasta que se detuvo en frente de una cámara que al abrirse nos dejó con la boca abierta. Pilas y pilas de dinero. No lo podíamos creer. Hablando con la poca voz que pude reunir dije:

\- - Esto es todo nuestro?

\- - Si señor Black, y cuando sean mayores podrán acceder a los baúles principales .

\- - Somos ricos! Imaginate toda la comida que podemos comprar con esto- dije- Mi hermana me lanzo una mirada divertida, ella sabia muy bien cuanto me gustaba comer. Algunos dirían que mi vida ha sido guiada por la comida. Recogimos unas cuantas monedas tal y como nos señalo la profesora y nos subimos nuevamente en los carritos para salir en la superficie.

Pasamos por la tienda de libros donde compramos una gran variedad de libros, los de Lyra eran mas sobre transformaciones y encantamientos, mientras que yo no perdi el tiempo y agarre algunos como " _Aprende a hechizar a tus peores enemigos" o "Magia para tontos"_ , pero el apotecario fue definitivamente donde quería ir ya que me interesaban las pociones, una persona con tanta imaginación como la de Orion necesita experimentar cosas nuevas y todas las bromas que podría crear le hacían brillar los ojos, el solo pensamiento parecía haberle dados escalofríos inconcientemente a la profesora que no sabia lo que le esperaba. Compramos nuestras túnicas y por ultimo y no menos importante nuestras varitas.

Ingresamos en el local de Ollivanders donde un hombre se asomo tan de repente que nos hizo retroceder de un grito.

\- - Ahh… los estaba esperando. Parece mentira que fue como ayer cuando pasaron por esa puerta sus padres señor y señorita Black. Humm… a ver que les depara a ustedes el futuro- nos dijo y comenzó a tomarnos una serie de medidas.

Salieron relucientes con dos varitas: la de Lyra era núcleo de pelos de la cola de un unicornio 12 centimentros y la de Orion corazón de un colacuerno húngaro 13 centimentros.

Despues de un dia tan agotador la profesora nos regreso al orfanato, nos entrego los boletos para ingresar al anden 9 ¾ y se despidió luego de darnos una serie de instrucciones.

Al momento en que se fue la profesora ambos comenzaron a hablar apresuradamente por la emoción, dirigieron sus cosas hasta sus habitaciones. Hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos esperando que este sueño nunca acabe. Estaban listos para una nueva aventura. Todo parecía estar saliendo de maravilla.

Tratare de actualizar pronto, y arreglar cualquier error en la lectura que encuentre. A partir de los proximos caps voy a contar la historia desde el punto de vista de Harry, por el momento estoy introduciendo a nuevos personajes


End file.
